Oaktown
Set on the coast of the West side of the continent of Ilath, port city of Oaktown may not be the biggest port in the area, but it sees its fair share of trade. Set into the cliffs, on a heavy slope leading the sea and the docks affixed there, the city exists as a necessity in tiers, with the Mayoral offices and city guard station at the top, and getting progressively lower class from there. Like any port city, a healthy crime presence is felt, the most organized of which is The Sickle. Shops Joyce's Marvelous Artifacts and Relic Owner: Joyce Barnhardt (human, middle aged, female, warm and welcoming) # +1 Weapon (sling) (uncommon, dmg 213) - 250 gp # Bead of Force (rare, dmg 154) - 50 gp # Philter of Love (uncommon, dmg 184) - 50 gp # Potion of Climbing (common, dmg 187) - 50 gp # Potion of Fire Giant Strength (rare, dmg 187) - 250 gp # Spell Scroll (Conjure Minor Elementals) - 2500 gp # Spell Scroll (Disguise Self) - 100 gp The Antique Moon Blacksmith Owner: Vrutha (half-orc, middle-aged, male, surly but loves a good challenge) The Pleasant Curtain (Inn) Owner: Sitmic & Singrilda Heavymail (dwarves, male & female, spouses, absolutely love their jobs and kind to travelers, a little overwhelmed as they have no other help) The Drowning Cat (Tavern) Owner: Adresin Thekas (half-elf, middle-young, male, run the Tavern in the place of his ailing human grandfather, Thomlin Thekas, bookish and naturally shy) The Gobble (Inn/Tavern) Owner: Pugorwat Hornswallow (gnome, female, young, a former pirate who cashed in her earnings for the tavern, goes by Pug for short) Ships The Pluto Captain: Harlock Adhas (human, male, late 30s, dashing, charming, witty) A large ship with 2 cannons on each side, captain Harlock is no novice when it comes to sea based adventure and his crew of 12 are more than capable of handling any threat. Cost per day: 100 gp The Adventure Galley Owner: Glix Snizzroot (gobline, male, 6 years old, boastful but incompetent) A small vessel, only able to hold 5 people at most, really a sailboat more than a ship. Contains no armaments and Glix is barely capable of running the ship. The best perk of hiring this ship is its cost. Cost per day: 5 gp Postboy's Solace Owner: Sweet Snow (tabaxi, female, late 20s, idealistic yet confident) A new vessel to the power of Oaktown, Sweet Snow is just starting her career, yet the modest but capable vessel she has acquired is enough for the speed and agility it possesses, best used for smuggling runs or anything time sensitive. Cost per day: 35 gp Temples The Deep Hall (Prince Sashelas) Sitting on the Western edge of town in the second lowest middle ledge of land, this long house is musty and severealy weathered, in fact a few barnacles grow on the structure though it does not directly touch the water. Inside the hall is very dim, only small porthole windows grimy with algae lit the interior. At the far end from the doors stands a green encrusted copper statue of Prince Sashelas standing on a bed of writhing tentacles. Other Buildings Hall of Valiants Clerk: Odo Tinyfooy (halfling, male, young adult, mostly very very bored, excited to meet adventurers, the better the happier) The Tide Hold (City Hall) Mayor: Meriel Valwynn (elf, female, middle aged, stern and very busy with administrating the town's business, also the Master of the Port)